Infiltrator
by Luigi Legends
Summary: Salvation comes not from, an assault from the sky and the death of a hero, but though a strong person who can shift though the shadows and pull a leader from a shell. One shot Kallen X Lelouch


**Holy Britannian Empire, ****Pendragon**

**Outer District, Wolfspire Manor **

A simple manor sat out near the outer edges of Pendragon

This manor contained something very important to the Empire, a dozen Office of Secret Intelligence agents guarded the facility along with a security network that rivaled a small prison.

But within the building a dark sparsely used doorway creaked open, a black figure slipped in, a woman dressed not unlike the Office of Secret Intelligence covert operatives, everything including her own face covered and she was equipped with all the tools one would need to break open a base such as this and escape with her objective, her package.

She took pride in her infiltration, she knew she had trained for the part well and not only that but had one trick that she was pretty sure that no one else in the world had, Absolute Awareness.

It was what set her apart from the rest, she was a hunter, an operative, a menace to the Britannian Empire.

She pushed her awareness out and after being sure that the area was clear then took stock of her surroundings.

The walls were lined with countless pieces of art or photos, all either very regal or gaudy with some a mixture of both, she only gave it a minor thought then returned to the matter at hand.

The perception spread throughout the area and she found there would be interlopers a dozen guardsmen on late night patrol and nearly double so cameras and motion sensors

She focused on the closest threats, a pair of guardsmen walking very slowly towards her exfiltration point and a camera watching the hall they were in.

Her training paying off she moved silently towards the hall using the intervening sidehall as cover her back facing where the camera was patrolling while the guards continued to walk away from her, double checking her silencer, she spread her awareness out again and took in the camera a single cable connected it to the wall and the security room.

Even if security saw fit to summon reinforcements she wasn't actually worried about those that would be coming from off site, she could retrieve her package and be gone before the first responders arrived. But what she was worried about was them relocating her package from its holding room right across from the security office and barracks or worse yet damaging it.

With flawless aim and timing she took the shot, one round left her pistol and suddenly the camera lowered itself unpowered, the only noise of worth was the air moving and a the subtle cracking of wood, the guards more than a dozen yards distant did not notice the noise, and with a quick resightting she took aim at them and they too fell silent and dead the only note of their passing a muted clattering as the bullets tumbled across the floor far from the targets they had killed.

Moving quickly she quickly found more prey a single guard merely taking a walk, no doubt stretching her legs after a long shift, she was young and looked so full of potential. Potential that she would never live to take advantage of as she planted her blade clean though the top of her skull, not even letting the surprise register on her face as she died a bored expression still left wanting on her face.

And so it went as she quickly silenced all the floor patrols each and every single one of them dying where they stood in the facility only a stray gasp and bloody marking their passing, she maneuvered around each of the cameras and sensors destroying those that would get in her way when she exfiltrated with her package, until she manage to come to the door of the security station allowing her awareness to spread out yet again she saw that the shift lead and his four remaining colleagues had barricaded themselves in the room and behind cover and had every weapon they had trained on the door

Perfect

She swapped her clip for her pistol to over pressured armor piercing rounds, more than enough to punch though riot armor much less the wooden wall that protected her foes, she double checked her sights and then pushed her awareness to its limit.

The worlds slowed down to her the combination of her ability, her training and adrenaline forced the world to a crawl as she quickly sighted each of the members of the security team and fired, the shift leader was first to go nothing save for a hole placed dead center in his head marked his passing, next was a guard who was taking up position behind a desk, her death caused by the round that passed clean though her heart and embedded itself right into the wall behind her.

The remaining three fell the same way their leader did, holes perfectly placed into the their skulls and just like that the security station died never knowing the threat that had assailed them, she defocused her awareness and observed her package still undamaged in the room just a few feet down the hall, however she had just run into a problem.

A guard had just walked out of her packages room and had just seen her take the shots at his compatriots, brave fool was about to take a pot shot at her without bothering to call for help, she didn't hesitate and simply spun and threw to throwing daggers at him the first severed his trigger finger from his hand and embedded itself deep into his knuckle, the other dug straight into his throat and severed his spinal cord before he could even begin to form a shout, he fell over with a wheeze and then just as quickly expired.

Stepping over her latest obstacle she entered her packages room, it was basic but had its own regal Victorian charm. Her package was sitting at a desk facing the wall away from her, focusing her awareness she quickly took stock _heightened heart rate, bruised right thigh, shoulders tense, breathing even, brain activities though the roof_ _and still the way I remember him._

Her package spun to face her, his purple eyes were cold no doubt examining her looking for a way to incapacitate her and call for help or escape,

"You're here for me I presume" his tone cold but certain, just hearing his voice caused a jealous pain to echo in her it stung her for a moment but then was calmed by her own confidence and empathy.

"Yes…" she managed after finding her voice "do you know who I am" she asked pulling off her mask letting her red hair spill over ears and revealing her face meeting his gaze with her own teal blue eyes

"No, I do not and demand that you either leave or kill me now traitor I will not…" she had crossed the distance between them in a moment, he faltered a step and leaned away from her no doubt intimidated by her action, she smirked and brought herself nose to nose with him, he was visibly discomforted by her proximity and presence but she paid it no mind and locked her eyes with his.

"Shut up and come back to me…" she whispered before grabbing a handful of his raven hair and pulling him into a kiss, his shock and reluctant refusal were off putting but eventually he settled as his memories began to unlock, content that it was working she closed her eyes and savored what was lost to her for the longest time, his soft lips and the subtle taste of black tea.

She pulled back but held him close her hand still buried in his hair, and looked at him again his eyes were alight with movement as he tried to process memories that had been locked away from him but then finally they regained coherency and his eyes returned to her as she remembered them warm and familiar.

"Lelouch…"

"Kallen…"

She gave him a small smile and the pulled him back into a kiss, this time there was no refusal just equal parts give and take as she relished what was hers once again.

After a few moments she reluctantly pulled back out, as duty wormed its way back into her thoughts

"You came for me…"

"I did, come we can talk more later"

He shifted uncomfortably and then leaned on his left leg

"I'm not going to be able to run…" he stated, the tactician taking over "you have transport?"

"Near my exfil point, and don't worry about it…" she grabbed him roughly by the arm and hoisted him in a piggy back "I've got it covered"

He gave a huff of reluctance and annoyance before locking his arms around her chest

"I'll never live this down…"

"Get used to it" She chuckled as she dashed out into the hall and towards the exfiltraion point, no longer caring about stealth she simply kicked the obstructing door out of the way and ran towards the hedge line where she had entered, after slipping the both of them though the foliage they quickly boarded her _acquired_ sports bike and disappeared into the night not a soul giving them trouble, leaving nothing but an empty manor in their wake

* * *

Just something to prove I'm not dead, really I'm not, another experiment in styles and getting back into my muse after my inactivity also wanted to show what Kallen would eventually become if I could get around to actually updating and yes that is a Geass, Absolute Awareness not the most original for her but in my book probably the best fit for an ace like Kallen.

But enough about that expect new content from me soon enough and I am putting out a call for a beta to help me with my upcoming chapters if anyone interested in helping out for Changing hands send me a pm

And like always Review and keep Kallen x Lelouch alive


End file.
